Irises
by everydayCOMBAT
Summary: When Bella’s Cousin is sent to stay with her, things get out of hand, because Alex is a Winchester, and she was born to hunt. However Forks may be Holding the key to bringing Dean back to life. A Supernatural // Twilight Crossover! R&R Please?


**Summary**: When Bella's Cousin is sent to stay with her, things get out of hand, because Alex is a Winchester, and she was born to hunt. However Forks may be Holding the key to bringing Dean back to life.

**Author**: everydayCOMBAT (formerly Bella Desdemona)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for the idea and my own created characters.

**Note: **Alex is not the sister of Sam of Dean, she is their cousin, her father was John's brother and Alex's mother was Charlie's sister. Also this takes place at the

Start of season four of supernatural and somewhere in between the first and

Third book/movie of twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Everything's Made to Be Broken.

__

And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

It seems whether you realize it or not, that every good thing you manage to salvage will come to a crashing halt. Hunting things many people fear and laugh about, there aren't many good and salvageable things left for you in this world. Then, when you seem to find them they come to a sudden end. I never knew my mother; she died giving birth to me, my father, David Winchester, raised me on his own. That was one good thing I wanted to salvage. It was also one good thing that ended before I had ever realized what was coming for me. Once as an infant, I'd been taken by white-eyed demon Lilith, and several years later, when I was eight, she showed up again. An appearance, which resulted in the death of my father. Living with my uncle and cousins had been all right, but they weren't my father. I guess however being a Winchester made you marked for an inevitable, and painful death. My Uncle died for my cousin Dean two years ago, last year Sam died, and then Dean sold his soul for Sam. Last Night Dean was dragged off to hell by Lilith's hellhounds. This morning, we buried him. Thirty minutes ago Sam made me aware of the fact that he was abandoning me to go find a way to bring Dean back to the Land of the living.

"**You can't be serious?"** I nearly shouted it so loud the entirety of the small rundown motel would have been able to hear me. I knew the answer, by the look in his eyes. He was serious. More serious then I had seen him in a really long time. I looked to my "uncle" Bobby. Okay so he hadn't really been my uncle, but he'd been like a father to me for as long as I have known him. **"Bobby!" **I shouted, but not as loudly as I shouted my previous statement. My fists had dropped to my side, clenched so tightly It was as if the skin that covered my fists were stretched over them so much it was almost about to snap.

" **Alexandria "** Bobby said making eye contact with me, I looked from him to my cousin, the guy who had always been a brother to me, the one who'd fixed every cut I had ever gotten since the age of eight. The one who'd comforted me when I had those silly little nightmares, even though we hunted the beings that caused thousands of people hundreds of nightmares each and every night. Slowly I trailed my eyes back to Bobby and let him continue to speak. **"It's best if you go where it's safe. That would far away from your cousin, especially right now"** he said his voice had been stern, he clearly meant every single word he had just said.

"**I can't believe either of you,"** I said in a soft tone of voice, as I looked from one to the other**. "For one, I can't believe you called me Alexandria, and Second of all, how dare you assume that I'm not strong enough to be in this fight"** I said crossing my arms over my chest**. "Sure, Sam can kill Lilith with his mind, but are we forgetting who she's been tormenting for almost nineteen years?"** I rolled my eyes letting my body fall limp onto a sitting position on the bed behind me**. "He was my family to you know, and these people Charlie, Isabella. I don't know the first thing about them." **If Dean were here he'd make a sarcastic remark along the lines of, ' that's not true Alex, you know their names'. Then again if Dean were here I wouldn't be sent off to live some normal life I wasn't meant for.

"**Alex"** Sam spoke my name as if it were his dying words, my name was the only thing I had heard him say since we buried Dean, since he argued with Bobby about not salting and burning his remains, since I stayed as silent as Dean had been at that current moment, as I sat cowardly in the corner. Eyes swollen, red, with tears**. "It's not that your not strong enough, right now your probably stronger then I am. I need you to be safe. It's what Dean would have done, and If I'm going to save him, and kill Lilith, I have to think like Dean"** He said leaning against the smooth discolored wall of the motel room, carefully he crossed his arms over his chest. It was then that I noticed the difference of this motel room compared to the past ones. Maybe it was the lack of the eldest Winchester being there, I had no Idea, I just knew something was different.

"**Sam"** I said my voice flat, almost carrying no emotion at all. I stood up, putting a distance between me and the bed that I was just sitting upon; I stepped closer to Sam until I was less than an arm length from him. I reached out and placed my hand on my cousin, my adopted brother's shoulder. I still remember the day John legally adopted me. It was on my ninth birthday, considering everything that had happened to me, it was the best day I'd had in a really long time. I tilted my head up to look up at Sam and then let a sigh stubbornly escaped my lips. **"You aren't Dean. You don't have to be like him, not for me, not for anyone. United we stand, Divided we Fall Sammy"** I said hoping that I had the strength to get through to him.

"**No Alex"** Sam said sharply looking into my deep brown eyes, almost as if he were sorry for his words, but letting me know at the same time he meant it. I stepped back looking up at him eyes wide. Of all the things in the world, I'd never of expected Sam to say this to me. He was always the one to lecture us on sticking together. How much stronger we were together. This is what not only hurt but also confused the living hell out of me. What the hell was he thinking? I stepped back until I had hit the round table in the room. I could have sworn it wasn't there before; I leaned against it my hands gripping the edges tightly. Slowly I glanced over at Bobby and found him to be looking at Sam as well. It seemed he was also confused and yet it seemed he also knew what was going on in Sam Winchester's mind. Apparently I was the only one left completely in the dark, with no way towards the light, at least not until the moments of silence winded down and Sam continued speaking**. "Dean was right"** he continued. Hearing his name made the fact that he was sitting in hell seem so much more real, much more – painful. _Dean was right_. I couldn't help but to wonder what the hell he meant by that. I wouldn't have admitted it to him, for it would have made his ego increase ever so greatly, but Dean was right about a lot of things.** "We're a family whose always willing to give up our lives for one another, there for United Alex, We will fall. However Divided, you just might have a chance."**

_However Divided, you just might have a chance_ Sam's words did nothing but freeze me where I was. They repeated over and over again inside my head. He was leaving me so he could risk his own life, So I could be alone? With out Him or Dean. The pain struck through me. Killing me in ways. My family was my life and Sam wanted to go off and leave me, possibly forever. **"God Damn It Sam"** I shouted as loud as I could bring myself to, I pushed my five foot seven form off of the round wooden table, I stepped towards Sam and slammed him into the wall before realizing I had done it. It was like I was watching myself. **"HOW COULD YOU?"** I kept shouting at him_. Stay out of this_. I thought to Bobby, using the telepathic ability I had obtained over time**. "HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE YOU WHEN YOU EXPECT TO TRADE YOUR SOUL, NOT HAVING A CARE ABOUT ME OR ANYONE ELSE BUT YOUR OWN SELFISH FEELINGS? I HATE YOU! " **I had let him go at that point, Not meaning the words that had escaped past my lips. I knew he could have pushed me off, so did he. For some reason however he didn't. I remembered where all my stuff had been, in my car. I was like Dean. I never unpacked. I stormed towards the doors. Glancing back at Sam I groaned**. "Have a nice miserable life Winchester"** I hissed walking out the door not turning back. I guess I needed to push him away. I would go off to Forks, to keep Sam Sane, but I would keep tabs on him, Lilith as well. I was a Winchester, and I would never back down. I just hoped that Sam knew I didn't really hate him.

Looking back at the motel as I pulled out of the parking lot, my eyes swollen and red, cheeks stained with tears. _Take care of him bobby. Please. _I whispered into Robert Singer's head. I looked back towards the road, with the sudden realization that this was going to be a long trip to Forks. An even longer and more painful trip actually being there. I had to do what I had to do, Space myself from Sam. Find a way to save Dean_. I will Alex. Take care of yourself though._ Bobby had thought , I sighed as I no longer could see the motel in the rearview mirror. _Yeah , I will._

_**SAM'S POINT OF VEIW**_

"**You Will?" **I said into the phone for the second time during the entirety of my conversation with Charlie Swan. He is my cousin, my sister's uncle. He has a stable job and life in Forks, Washington**. "Okay Thank You"** I said before clicking the phone off. I needed Charlie to take Alex for now, My brother had just Died and Lilith. . . . Lilith was out there, she was out there and I needed to know Alex would be safe. Something in me told me her only normal relatives would keep her safe. Even though I knew she would hate it. I also knew I would hate it as well.

"**You double check?" **Bobby had asked me walking into the motel room, leaning against the door way. Looking at him I could tell he'd been crying. Bobby had always been there for Dean, Alex and I. He was like a second father to us. The fact that Bobby would have been crying had never crossed my mind, even though we had only buried my elder brother thirty minutes ago.

"**Yeah. He said it was fine" **I said my voice cracking up a bit. I was torn. Torn between letting her go to keep her safe, and keeping her close by. Watching her until my dying breath. I knew what the right choice was. After all they say the right choice is usually the most painful one. Alex walked in coffee cups in hand, and that's When I zoned out. I could see Bobby talking to her, then Alex yelling back. All that I thought about was when Alex first came to live with us. Her yelling pulled me back into reality.

"**Alex It's not that your not strong enough, right now your probably stronger then I am. I need you to be safe. It's what Dean would have done, and If I'm going to save him, and kill Lilith, I have to think like Dean"** I spoke not bringing myself to look her directly in the eyes. I watched her, for a moment as she spoke and then swallowing hard I opened my mouth up again.**"Dean was right We're a family whose always willing to give up our lives for one another, there for United Alex, We will fall. However Divided, you just might have a chance." **I couldn't believe I was admitting my brother was right, but he had been. We were different from most families. Not just in the sense of what we did. We always had the habit of letting ourselves die in order to see the other live. I couldn't let that happen again.

As she had been yelling and screaming at me, she looked pained. Then the three words I dreaded came out of her. I Hate You. I never thought in my wildest dreams that she'd say that to me. The way she looked at me when she reached the door confused, Did she really hate me? Somehow , being a Winchester I think it would be easier have her hate me.

_**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I stared down at my cup of coffee on the table in front of me. Spinning it ever so slightly. I couldn't believe what I had been hearing from my father. We were putting a roof over a girl, someone supposedly my cousin's head. I didn't understand why, I didn't understand why we had to take in some strange girl. Maybe I was a little bit possessive of my town, My friends, My father and more importantly Edward. If she were always going to be around me, then she'd be around Edward and the Cullens and their secret might just be exposed.

"**Dad" **I began my tone rather strong I looked up at him making eye contact **"Why are we taking her in? We don't know her!" **I shouted. I didn't meant to yell at him. I had never yelled at my father like this before. I loved him, he was my father he did everything to care for and protect me. I just didn't understand what was going through his mind. I don't think I ever would.

"**Bella"** he began his tone soft and steady. I could see in his face the need to make things right, but I knew somehow they weren't with me. I think, that somehow in his own mind he was doing something that would make his sister forgive him, even if from the heavens**. "I have to do this, she's family" **He sat down in the chair across from me, grabbing my hands. **"I know you don't understand it" **he spoke gently moving his hand to push my fallen hair behind my ear. Something about this didn't feel right to me. Not my father, Not just this girl, but this whole situation in general. **"Her mother and I had a fight, the day she found out she was pregnant. She walked away telling me she hated me and nine months later she was gone." **I knew all of this before, He'd told me not that long ago. I'd asked about it, if he had any siblings and the story had come out. **"Last night, Her cousin, who for years had been her brother, died. His younger brother called me and asked if we could take for a little while. Only while he sorted everything out"** I nodded. I still didn't like it, but I knew I couldn't fight with him on it. I wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"**Okay" **I began but before I could finish the door bell rang. I let my father know I'd answer the door and got up heading for the front door. I wrapped my hand around the silver Doorknob and pushed the door open. There in front of me stood a girl, dark eyes, brown hair roughly my height. She had a few cuts on her face but I knew not to say anything about it. **"You Must be Alex"** I said softly opening the door wider so she could come in**. "I'm Bella" **I let her step pass me before shutting the door, and as I did I could see Edward standing on the hilltop in the distance. Sighing I shut the door.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay so I'm not sure what you guys think of this right now, But I would like you all to review. Please and Thank You? I have a lot A LOT planned. And don't worry, Dean won't be dead for long. After all gotta love the eldest Winchester Brother. Also on the name of the Fiction "Iris" is named after the Goo Goo Doll's song Iris. Other that that the only meaning to it other then the flower happens to be ; _

_Classical Mythology. a messenger of the gods, regarded as the goddess of the rainbow. __Other then the goddess of the rainbows I do think this fits a lot of characters in the story. _

_Thanks For Reading, _

_xoxo everydayCOMBAT !_


End file.
